


The Yellow Door

by KGoblin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Qui-Gon Lives, Darth Maul Redemption, F/F, F/M, On Hiatus, Seriously most of Star Wars could have been avoided if people just communicated their feelings, These people need fucking therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGoblin/pseuds/KGoblin
Summary: After he's killed in a car accident, Calvin Seller is given a choice: come back to his normal life, move on to the afterlife, or be reborn to his greatest fantasy. An extensive knowledge of Star Wars lore will definitely come in handy.





	1. Prologue

I woke up with a start at some point in the afternoon, my phone vibrating against my arm with a call. I snatched it up, trying will the sleep out of my voice.

“Hey wassup,” I mumbled, sounding like I had just awoke from a coma. I had forgotten to check the caller ID like I usually do, but the only people who called at this time would be my daughter or my dad.

“Did you just wake up?” a young woman's voice asked, the smirk apparent in the sound. My daughter, Stella. I smiled, suppressing a yawn.

“Yeah, worked the night shift last night,” I explained, getting up with a stretch, “Didn't fall asleep till like, ten.” I looked around my room, looking for and finding my cat at the end of my bed.

“Well, I hope you'll be ready for dinner tonight,” Stella said, the sound of traffic in the background whizzing by as I stood to get dressed, “Justin is bringing over his daughter and she's excited to meet you. Don't go back to sleep again like you did last month.”

“I won't.” I kicked off the jeans I'd fallen asleep in and slid on my black dress pants. “Broke my heart to hear how upset she was, I'm not doing that again.”

“Good, remember to dress nice, please?” Stella asked. I smiled, already pulling on an undershirt. “This is a really nice restaurant, so no stoner clothes, alright?”

“I know, tiger. I can be over to your place in like... thirty minutes, sound good?”

 

\-----

 

I pulled up to my daughter's house in my little hatchback, parking out on the sidewalk across the street. My suit was a little uncomfortable, as I'd put on a few pounds recently, but I was excited to see my daughter and granddaughter. I hopped out of the car. Out on the front porch, dressed in their good clothes, was Stella and her family, and I chuckled to myself when I saw her daughter wearing a suit that matched her father and pigtails. I jogged across the street, waving to them, and

 

\-----

 

I came to consciousness in a grey void, laid out on what I assumed was the floor. My suit was torn and bloody, missing the left leg below the knee, but I couldn't see or feel any injuries on myself.

“You have some choices to make, Mr. Seller,” a smoky voice announced. It sounded strange, as if the sound ended too quickly for something so loud. I looked around to find the speaker but all around me was that grey emptiness.

“What the hell?” I said to myself, getting to my feet quickly. I ran a hand through my hair, starting to panic, when a woman in a black formal dress just... was there suddenly. No entrance, or fancy magical effect that would have somehow made more sense, she was just suddenly there before me. She raised a gaunt, ebony hand to her right, motioning to a set of three simple doors.

“The hospital door will take you back to your life,” the woman said, lowering her arm, “You will awake and know pain unlike any you have experienced before. Your recovery will be long and terrible, but you will have your loved ones to aid you.”

“What is this?” I asked, trying to back away, but I wasn't moving no matter how fast I tried to run. Suddenly a sense of unnatural calm settled over me, as well as fatigue, and I slowly fell to my knees.

“You are in between existences,” the woman explained, “You were struck by a car in the street. Right now, you're dead in an ambulance, your left leg severed at the knee and sixty seven bones broken. You have choices to make regarding your future.”

“What choices?” I asked, trying to stand, “None of this makes sense, I haven't even heard of something like this happening outside of some fanfiction I read as a teenager!”

The woman lifted my to my feet effortlessly, and placed me before the three doors. “Whether you have heard of this before, or believe it is real, does not matter. The wooden door will have send you to whatever afterlife you choose to expect. You will live there for eternity, but I have been told it can be tedious.”

“Look, lady, I don't know what's going on,” I said, practically shouted, as I spun to face her, “But this shit ain't funny. If this is some kinda joke, I'm...” The same unnatural calm from before washed over me again, and I stumbled back, closer to the doors.

“The longer you take to make your choice, the closer you come to oblivion,” the woman said, her tone never changing. I could see pinpricks of white in the distance that weren't there before, and a sense of dread filled my chest and my mind, “The yellow door will have you reborn.”

“Reborn where?” I asked after she didn't elaborate, “Why the stoicism on that door?” The woman smiled warmly, showing her slightly crooked teeth.

“That door leads to your greatest fantasy, and so few I have guided have chosen it. It is strange how many humans decide to either go back to horrible pain or move on to eternal life, but almost never has one chosen an entirely new life instead.”

I was a little stunned at the sudden show of emotion, followed by the strange nugget of information. I looked back, towards the doors, and thought for a long while.

 

\-----

 

I woke up with a start at some point in the afternoon, confused as to why I wasn't in my bed. The room was plain and quiet, and what looked suspiciously like a medical droid from Star Wars stood by my bedside. I was dressed in a simple hospital gown, and realized my left leg was gone from below my knee. Suddenly, pain wracked my body, and darkness overcame me.

The last thing I heard was the droid calling for the Jedi who brought me.

 


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in the Star Wars universe, Calvin decides his path.

I woke up with a start, reaching for my phone to check the time. It was light outside but the sky was dark, and I heard distant traffic, so I knew I wasn't at home. I sat up with a groan, looking around. Suddenly everything came rushing back to my mind. The lights in the room flicked on, revealing the stark white walls of a medbay from Star Wars, and a 2-1B medical droid in the corner. Horror filled my veins with ice.

I tried to get to my feet and immediately fell, crashing into a privacy screen. A doctor- I assumed the Twilek woman was a doctor, anyway- hurried in through the door to my aid. I heard her ask me something that didn't register in my head, as I looked down and learned my leg was gone all over again. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate, and panic flooded my chest. Suddenly, an injector was jabbed into my arm and a warm sense of peace washed over me.

"Just try to relax, okay?" the Twilek doctor said, helping me back to the hospital bed, "You were in a terrible accident, you need rest. Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head slowly. No one in this galaxy would believe the truth of my situation except, possibly, Master Yoda, so I tried to remember the backstory of my old Star Wars fanfiction, to provide some kind of cover.

"I remember leaving Tattooine," I said, staring at the absence of my leg, "I don't remember any details, though. Where am I?"

The Twilek doctor got out her comm. "You're on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple," she explained, "I'm going to call Master Jinn, he might could answer any questions you have."

Master Jinn was alive. That meant either the Invasion of Naboo hadn't happened yet, or was still ongoing. Either way, that was good for me, as Qui-Gon Jinn was known to take in stray life forms all the time. I looked up to the doctor, deciding my questions carefully.

"I remember a Nubian yacht, did I come here on one?" I asked, playing into the memory loss charade.

"Yes, but Master Jinn was the one who brought you here," the Twilek replied, stepping out. I tried to straighten my clothes when I saw my hands.

The sun tanned skin was gone, as were a multitude of freckles and spots. My hands and arms were suddenly young again. Touching my face, I felt my scraggly beard to be the same as before, but my skin felt less loose, and the few wrinkles I had developed had disappeared. So, being brought into this universe rejuvenated my appearance by decades.

Just as I began to ponder the implications of that, the door opened again, revealing the Twilek doctor alongside a tower of a man in Jedi robes.

"Master Jinn," I said, trying to get up to greet him. Strange second life or no, this was exciting, like meeting a celebrity. The doctor hurried to stop me from standing, but Qui-Gon simply smiled.

"It's good to see you awake, my friend," he said warmly, strolling into the room, "I was worried you would not recover from the attack of that Darksider."

"Darth Maul," I clarified, without thinking. I mentally scrambled for an explanation, nearly panicking again, but I must not have shown it. "Darksiders usually go by Darth, right? And he certainly mauled me." Qui-Gon chuckled.

"A fitting moniker, I think," he said, "But I suspect you know more than you let on." I mentally swore. Of course a Jedi would see through my coverup attempt. I was already a terrible liar, and the Jedi could ostensibly sense stray thoughts and feelings. I sighed, deciding to just try to tell the truth of the matter.

"I do," I said, looking at my hands, "I know a great amount, far more than anyone in this galaxy will believe. It stems from my origin in another galaxy, one far removed in time and space from this one, called the Milky Way. I lived on the only known planet to support life, Earth, in the Sol System. My people have barely developed the means to reach our moon, and send machines to scout our system. In that galaxy, a man named George Lucas created a film series called Star Wars, which perfectly describes this galaxy and a chain of devastating events involving the fall of the Jedi and the rise of a Sith Empire."

Qui-Gon and the Twilek doctor watched me with growing disbelief and horror as I spoke, making no attempt at any lies or fabrications. I could tell neither of them truly believed me.

"I know who the Sith Master is, and the Darksider named Maul is the apprentice," I said, straightening my posture, "I want to report my knowledge to the Jedi Council, specifically Masters Yoda and Windu."

The Jedi and doctor stared at me for a moment, processing the information. The doctor stood, wrapping her lekku over her shoulders nervously, and commed the Council.


End file.
